paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Paw Filipino Backstory: Franco the Squire
This is the 4th Filipino Backstory. Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Franco * Andres * Vicente Plot A New here It all begins on the Embassy where Franco wakes up from his Sleep on His Quarters on the Embassy. Franco: (Yawn) it's morning. Just as then Vicente entered Franco's Room. Vicente: Good Morning Franco. Franco: Good Morning Vicente. Vicente brings a bowl and a food on a plate and put it on a table. Vicente: Come on. let's eat. Franco: Yes sir. Franco and Vicente eats their Breakfast Franco:(burps) hehehe.... Vicente: Looks like you are full tama?(Right) Franco: Yes. Franco heads outside on the back on the Embassy. Vicente: Hey! (Fixes the things fast and runs after Franco) Franco looks back and jumps on his Pup house and Transforms into a Motorized Tricycle. Franco: Oy! Where are you going?! Vicente: I think I will come with you for awhile. Franco: I was heading for the lookout to tell the paw patrol about.... Vicente: About what.... Franco: My Life story.. Vicente: can't wait to hear it. Pwede sumama?(Want to join) Franco: Yes. Sure! Vicente hops in and Rides Franco's Tricycle and heads for the lookout. A surprise Visit At the Lookout. Ryder is busy Playing His Pup-pad at the backyard. while the pups reads filipino Comics. and asked Andres what is this about. Andres: Looks like you are fond to read comics no? Rubble: Yeah, Just like Apollo the Super pup. Andres: You catch on Quick. Just as then Franco arrived along with Vicente. Franco: Hello! Ryder gets up and hids his Pup-pad and heads to the Driveway and sees Franco and Vicente. Ryder: Franco! Vicente?! Ryder heads down and Patted Franco on the head. Vicente: So where's the Pups? Ryder: At the backyard reading Filipino Comics. Vicente, Ryder and Franco heads to the Backyard. Franco: Pups. Everypup: Franco! The Pups runs towards Franco and dogpiled him and giving him puppy kisses. Franco: hehehehe... Vicente: Okay easy pups. Easy.... The Pups released Franco. and sits on the Grass along with Vicente and Ryder. Franco: Are you interested to Listen my story or no? Everyone: Yes. Franco laid his Body on the Ground. A Backstory of a squire Franco: My Full and Real name is Franco Hidalgo. I am a former human or shall we say.... A young kid. Ryder: Wow.... I don't know about it. Franco: I am a son of a wealthy haciendero. Chase: what's a Haciendero? Vicente: Haciendero is a massive land owner. Franco: I am a young child who is a higher on a society until I met 2 Friends along with my Close Friend. Skye: Who? Franco: Samuel and Mona along with my friend Isabelle. Chase: DId you end your Friendship? or revealed a shocked truth Franco: Yeah... by Isabelle revealed that my Childhood Friend Samuel saved Isabelle in a fire at the Plantation and I am not a real Hidalgo too! Rubble: oh no... Franco: Yeah.... my parents decide to let me study abroad along with Isabelle. Vicente: Where? Franco: London. I studied there. Ryder: what happened years have passed? Franco: I decide to return to my country and the town of my birth and then I encountered my old and childhood friends at the ruins....and then days have passed Samuel and Isabelle fell in love but I strongly disagree so during the day of their wedding I decide along with my lolo and my wife's father to foil it by burying my enemy alive, beaten and marry her daughter too. Rocky: THAT's CRUEL! Franco: Yeah.... for me.... and then. we successfully had a daughter too. Skye: What's her name? Franco: Natalia..... Skye: Cute name... Franco:heh. and then Years have passed. I orchestrated a plan to destroy my enemies and preventing from escaping too. Vicente: Wait. What did you do to Samuel Hidalgo?! Franco jumps and Pins Vicente down Franco: DO'NT MENTION THAT NAME!(Growls) Vicente: Hmph.... Andres: Franco. Calm down.... Franco jumps back. Franco:(Chuckled) Andres: Don't tell me you tormented the family of that Farmer for 25 years, becomes a senator and becomes overprotective to your Daughter. Franco:(Gasp) How dare you. You know very well. The Paw Patrol is silent Franco: Okay I admit. I had that rough personality until I faced Samuel's son Gabriel. Vicente: And you two had a face-off at the ship until your Tyranny stops by you falling to the Ship's anchor and Impaled you to death Franco: Yeah Ryder: You had a rough human life now.... Franco: Yeah. until a new age arrived for me.... Fanon Setup: Reborn. Rubble: How will you become a pup Franco? Franco: Long story short. My spirit flies until it reaches in an animal pound and suddenly a strong wind blows my spirit into a small and pup Chow-chow Chase:Then you got adopted. Franco: Yeah by a boy named Sammy Hidalgo. and then he gave me the name Franco. Franco Hidalgo. Rubble: did you have fun. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Backstory